


Company From All Around

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lemon, One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome is wondering the forest, her mind still thinking about Inuyasha and his clay pot mate, when she comes across a demoness. She only wanted company, but the demoness had other plans…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company From All Around

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don’t own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

**_Genre:_ ** _Smut/Yuri/Romance_

**_Rating:_ ** _R_

**_Pairing:_** _Kagome/Youkai Keiko_

 

* * *

 **Note:** This is SUPER old work. Don't you all feel special? This is NOWHERE else except on my hard drive. And...wherever my original beta stashed it after she decided to post it on an adult site when I was too young...but ANYWAY. SUPER old work = SUPER OLD WRITING style. Don't let it bother you too much. *twitch*

* * *

 

She was amazed she wasn’t crying…

She had thought that her love for Inuyasha would have drove her home, or at least made her heart crack… however, now she was sure that her heart had been broken long ago. Now, she was trying to place the pieces back together, and could barely feel the pain that Inuyasha’s mating with Kikyo caused… or the pain she thought it would cause.

 _I need someone to talk to,_ Kagome thought, silently drifting through the forest. Her eyes turned toward the sky, taking in the millions of stars, and glimmering moon. It seemed to be mocking her, silently, yet as loudly as possible.

Her human eyes caught a small glimmer off in the distance. A sweet, yet disturbing tone began flowing through the dense foliage. Deciding there must be life in that direction, Kagome began walking toward the sound that seemed more like home then ever before. The tone flowed through her, making her walk just a little faster until she was finally standing near the edge of the clearing…

Sitting upon the ground not far away, was a demoness playing the flute upon her lips. Her fingers pressed against the keys, making haunting notes fill the air. Then, she pulled the flute away from her mouth, and called out, “Human… what business have you here?”

“I… I was merely…” Kagome started, but stopped when the demoness turned toward her. Her icy blue eyes shimmered, before she raised a clawed hand and summoned her forward. The demoness turned as Kagome began walking forward, finally taking notice of the plants weaved into the demoness’ hair.

Smiling, the demoness patted the ground beside her, and allowed her to sit. Kneeling down beside her, Kagome heard the demoness whisper, “What is your name, human?”

“K… Kagome,” she whispered.

“Mine is Keiko, miko Kagome,” she whispered, her voice soft and warm. “Why are you here?”

“I… I…” she stopped when the demoness pressed her fingers to her lips.

“I’ve seen you many times with a hanyou,” Keiko said, “Did he do something?”

“Yes, he mated with a… another woman,” Kagome said.

“Hmm… the clay pot woman?” Keiko asked.

“Yes.” Kagome twisted her skirt between her fingers, until the demoness placed her hand upon hers.

“Kagome… let me make you feel better,” Keiko whispered.

A hot feeling suddenly spread through the hand Keiko was touching, and the demoness leaned forward pressing her lips to the young mikos. Kagome shocked, gasped, allowing the demoness to slip her tongue into her mouth. Backing her tongue away, Kagome felt the wet appendage of her soon to be lesbian lovers stroke hers… until she finally gave in and leaned forward, giving the demoness as much pleasure was she was receiving.

The same hot, tingly feeling began spreading through her face, making her pant through her nose, but press closer to her lovers lips, as she felt her hands beginning to travel over the demoness’ breasts. Kagome allowed her fingers to grasp onto her nipples, and began pinching the soft flesh, causing Keiko to whine delightfully.

Keiko scrapped her clawed hands over the soft thighs of her new company. Her claws created small welts in the skin, as she brought her entire body closer to the ningen onna’s, pressing their clothed skin together, and making a sudden, and wonderful fiction Kagome had never experienced. Allowing her hands to travel up into the mikos short green skirt, she felt a soft fabric over her womanly parts, before her sharp claws ripped through the material. Then, slipping her hands between the mikos waistband, she tore through the material.

Feeling the heat becoming warmer suddenly, Kagome lifted her own hands, and ripped the buttons from her blouse, before pushing the material from her shoulders. Reaching out, her hands found themselves inside the demoness’ haori, before she pushed the material as far as it would go, while it was closed by her obi.

Breaking their kiss, Kagome placed her lips upon Keiko’s neck, sick and tired of being the bitch. Her hands began fiddling with Keiko’s obi, silently working it until it came loose, and fell from her waist. Without much thought, Kagome stripped Keiko, and pressed their bodies together.

Keiko ran her hands over Kagome’s body, knowing that wherever she touched the miko, it would feel like someone was still touching her, making it seem like she was making love to over ten different women. Allowing her hands to drift just above Kagome’s pussy, Keiko growled when the miko pulled one of her nipples into her mouth. Finally, she slammed her hand over Kagome’s cunt, and slipped her fingers between the mikos folds to begin playing with the mikos clit.

Kagome moaned with pleasure, nibbling at the dark nipple inside her mouth. The heat coursing through her body was powerful, and she didn’t understand how an orgasm could come onto her so quickly, but when her body began to shake, she cried out, “KAMI!” Many hands were running over her body, and she tensed up, before feeling her body convulse.

Keiko grinned, feeling her body follow suit. True, she wouldn’t have usually had an orgasm as well, but she’d linked her mind to the mikos, and could feel the coil deep inside her womb suddenly snap. Gripping Kagome’s shoulders, Keiko panted for air, trying to calm herself, and keep ahold of reality. Never had she had an orgasm like that, even when she’d linked her mind to another females before.

Kagome was the first to return to her mind, and she quickly placed Keiko on her back, and spread her thighs, to place her mouth over her Keiko’s opening. The taste of her female companion was strange at first, but then the taste seemed to become like the finest wine that she’d ever tasted. The demoness began whimpering, and whining for more. Her tongue plunged into her quivering sheath, and pumped the walls, before she curved her tongue upward, and began flicking the tip over the G-spot.

Keiko hissed, her hands tangled inside Kagome’s hair, pulling the female closer to her. She could feel the heat forming over her body once more, her hips beginning to shake, before she suddenly gripped Kagome’s head, making sure not to hurt the miko with her claws, as she raised her hips into her face.

Kagome felt her own body tense; something surged from her mind, and into her core, sending her over the edge once more. Allowing a scream to pass through her lips, Kagome muffled it by pressing her face closer to Keiko’s soaked pussy.

Keiko growled, grasping Kagome’s arms, and pulling her up into her arms, before turning her onto her back. Crawling down toward the ningens core, she felt her body convulse a few more times, before she finally calmed, and went limp in her arms. Lapping her tongue over her clit, before slipping it down further, and cleaning Kagome completely of her juices.

Kagome watched as Keiko prowled back up her body like a predator, before pressing their lips together once more. Her hands traveled down Keiko’s side, before slipping between her folds, and flicking at the nub there. The cum ran down her wrist, before she pulled her fingers up to her now open mouth, before slipping her fingers inside, until Keiko grabbed her hand, and began cleaning the juices from her lovers hand.

Kissing the human once more, Keiko plunged her fingers deep inside Kagome’s clutching walls, and cut through the virgin barrier. Her eyes bled red, when the smell of her blood suddenly filled her nose. However, she knew that they’d need a male lover sooner or later, and didn’t want her little miko to be hurt when her virginity was taken. Pumping her clawed fingers deep inside Kagome, Keiko brought her over the edge once more, making herself plunge over it as well.

Her fangs embedded themselves into the mikos shoulder, making another magical orgasm wash over her body, causing herself to have one as well. She hadn’t really thought she was going to mate the miko, but now that she had, Keiko knew that she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Kagome finally came back to her body, and watched as Keiko stood, before pulling her up as well, and showing her to a hotspring, where they cleaned themselves of their pleasure. After cleaning up, Kagome found herself inside Keiko’s outer haori, while her mate dressed herself in the thin inner layer. Her demoness also dressed in her hakamas and used a strip of it to tie her haori closed, while Kagome used her icy blue obi.

Walking with Keiko, hand in hand, Kagome and the demoness found themselves standing in front of Inuyasha, who looked strangely at them, before saying, “Well, well, well, I never knew you were that way, Kagome.”

Keiko in turn, snapped, “Well at least she didn’t go out and mate something that couldn’t give even another pot pleasure.”

“Shut your fucking mouth, bitch,” Inuyasha growled.

“Make me, half-breed,” Keiko snarled.

Sango and the others soon followed behind, and Sango herself whispered to Kagome, “Good choice Kagome.”

Confused, Kagome raised an eyebrow and heard Sango giggle.

“Kagome, do you think that I’ve never indulged myself?” Sango asked.

Kagome gasped, and asked, “You’ve…?”

Sango nodded, and they began giggling about the pleasure another woman could bring. Well, Kagome couldn’t have Inuyasha, but she found that Keiko was a better choice anyway. After all, Inuyasha was only a half-breed…

**_Fin_ **


End file.
